desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unwiderstehlich
"Unwiderstehlich" (Originaltitel: "Everybody Says Don't") ist die 41.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 16.01.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 02.04.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Zwischen Bree und Peter hat sich allmählich eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Zunächst rief sie ihn nur an, wenn sie starkes Verlangen nach Alkohol hatte. Doch mittlerweile liebt sie es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie dankt ihm seine Anwesendheit mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, als Peter ihr beichtet, nicht nur alkoholabhängig gewesen zu sein, sondern auch sexsüchtig und schon die kleinste Berührung ihn erregt. Bree glaubt ihm das nicht wirklich und küsst ihn, um zu demonstrieren, dass er sich ganz gut im Griff hat - doch dabei überkommt es Peter. Er fällt über sie her, bemerkt jedoch, dass er wieder in alte Muster zurückfällt und verlässt Hals-über-Kopf Brees Haus. Carlos und Gabrielle überschütten Libby mit Geschenken, müssen aber erfahren, dass Libby sie angelogen hat. Sie weiß wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist und hat diesem auch noch gar nichts von ihren Plänen erzählt, das Baby Carlos und Gabrielle zu überlassen. Karl erzählt Susan und Julie, dass er um Edie's Hand angehalten hat. Doch plötzlich schwelgen er und Susan in alten Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Hochzeit. Julie bemerkt jedoch, dass Karl sich in letzer Zeit viel mehr um Susan bemüht als um Edie. Andrew zieht gegen seine Mutter vor Gericht. Als Bree erfährt, dass sowohl Mrs. McClusky, als auch Lynette aussagen sollen, stattet sie letzteren einen Besuch ab. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Bree, dankt ihr für ihre Ehrlichkeit und erzählt ihr, dass sie den Anonymen Alkoholikern beigetreten ist. Die beiden versöhnen sich. Bree erzählt ihr außerdem von der Verhandlung und fragt sie, was sie vor hat auszusagen. Lynette versichert, dass sie sich auf die guten Seiten von ihr konzentrieren wird, wird aber den Verdacht nicht los, dass sie sich nur deswegen entschuldigt hat. Sie macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht für sie lügen wird. Felicia sucht Mike auf und fragt ihn, was aus dem Versprechen geworden ist, dass er ihr gemacht hat. Er bekräftigt, dass egal was vorgefallen ist, er Paul Young nicht umbringen wird. Felicia entgegnet, dass sie von ihrer Wut noch nicht abgekommen ist. Gabrielle und Carlos konfrontieren ihren Anwalt mit den neuen Informationen bezüglich Libby und dem Vater des Babys. Der Anwalt macht ihnen klar, dass sie dagegen nichts unternehmen können. Als er dann auch noch erfährt, dass sie Libby bezahlt haben, will er ganz aus der Sache aussteigen. Julie stellt ihre Mutter zur Rede, warum sie in letzter Zeit ständig mit Karl flirtet. Doch Susan wehrt ab und begleitet ihre Tochter zu Edie, die mittlerweile nicht nur eine Verlobungsparty, sondern eine heimliche Hochzeit plant. Susan versucht sie mehr oder minder geschickt, davon zu überzeugen, dass Karl Überraschungen hasst. Doch sie kann sie nicht abhalten, mit den Vorbereitungen fortzufahren. Andrew's Anwalt spricht mit Lynette, die nicht in die Angelegenheit zwischen Bree und Andrew reingezogen werden möchte. Der Anwalt macht ihr klar, dass er sie, wenn es sein muss, zu einer Aussage zwingen kann. Er zeigt ihr ein Bild des verlezten Andrew und appeliert an ihr Mitgefühl - es geht um Andrew, nicht ihre eigenen Bedenken. Gabrielle und Carlos wollen Frank, dem Vater von Libby's Baby, Geld zahlen. Doch dieser wehrt sich. Gabrielle wird es zu viel und sie möchte die ganze Sache endlich beenden. Dann schreitet Libby ein und entgegnet, dass er sowieso keine Rechte hat, weil er nicht der Vater ist. Peter beichtet Bree, dass er nicht länger ihr Sponsor bei den AA sein kann, nachdem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Er glaubt, dass sie sich beide keinen Gefallen damit tun. Sie bittet ihn, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen, doch er kann nicht anders. Lynette spricht mit Gabrielle über die Anschuldigungen, die Andrew's Anwalt gegen Bree vorgebracht hat. Gabrielle kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Bree Andrew misshandelt hat, doch Lynette ist nach den Lügen von Bree sich nicht mehr sicher, was sie glauben soll. Susan fängt Karl auf dem Weg nach Hause ab und erzählt ihm von Edie's Vorhaben. Bree trifft sich mit ihrer neuen Sponsorin Donna, doch die ist ihr weit weniger sympathisch als Peter. Donna macht ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr auf Peter fixieren darf. Edie hat mittlerweile erfahren, dass Susan und Karl wieder geheiratet haben - und zwar von Dr. Ron. Lynette spricht mit Andrew über die "Vorfälle" zwischen ihm und Bree und muss dabei erkennen, dass Gabrielle wohl recht hatte, als sie sagte, sie könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass Bree ihren Sohn so mißhandelt hat. Alles was Andrew interessiert, ist möglichst schnell an sein Geld zu kommen. Edie möchte die Dinge mit Karl und Susan ein für alle mal regeln. Sie entgegnet, dass sie enttäuscht ist, dass beide kein Vertrauen zu ihr hatten. Schließlich war es sogar ihre Idee, Susan zwecks der Versicherung zu verheiraten. Edie ist bereit, ihnen zu verzeihen, doch sie stellt ihnen einige Bedingungen. Karl soll ihr eine pompöse Hochzeit ausrichten, während Susan als Barkeeperin auf der Verlobungsfeier engagiert werden soll. Lynettes Aussage soll aufgenommen werden und neben Andrew und dessen Anwalt ist auch Bree anwesend, die sichtlich nervös ist. Lynette sagt zugunsten Bree aus und macht Andrew klar, dass sie Lügner hasst. Bree ruft Peter an und fragt ihn, ob er mit auf die Verlobunsparty kommen möchte. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sie seine Freundschaft braucht, doch er bittet sie, ihn nicht mehr anzurufen. Auf Edies Verlobungsfeier erfahren Carlos und Gaby, dass Libby mit Wehen ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Julie entdeckt in einem Buch über Cocktails ein Bild von ihren Eltern und zeigt es Susan. Die kann sich nicht erklären, warum Karl ein Bild von ihnen behält, doch für Julie ist es sonnenklar. Susan stellt Karl zur Rede. Er gesteht, dass er das Bild von Zeit zu Zeit braucht, als eine Art Bestrafung, da es ihn daran erinnert, dass er die beste Sache zerstört hat, die ihm je passiert ist. Dann fällt er über sie her und sagt, dass sie nur ein Wort sagen muss und er bläst die ganze Sache mit Edie ab. Unterdessen geht Bree in eine Bar mit der festen Absicht sich zu betrinken, während Gabrielle und Carlos im Krankenhaus angkommen. Das Baby ist sogar schon auf der Welt und Libby übergibt es ihnen. Gabrielle ist noch sehr reserviert. Die Schwester legt Gabrielle das Baby in die Arme und sie verliebt sich sofort in das kleine Mädchen. Sie entgegnet Carlos, dass er recht hatte - die kleine war alles wert. Edie öffnet ihre Geschenke. Felicia hat ihr das Gebiss von Martha geschenkt und erinnert alle anwesenden im Raum, dass Paul sie getötet und vergraben hat. Peter kommt in die Bar und bringt die stark angetrunkene Bree nach Hause, während Gabrielle das neugeborene gar nicht mehr hergeben möchte. Dann hören sie, wie Frank von Libby endlich wissen möchte, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist. Sie tischt ihm weitere Lügen auf und sie müssen erkennen, dass Frank wirklich der Vater des Kindes ist. Doch Gaby will die kleine nicht mehr hergeben und verschwindet mit ihr. Carlos macht ihr klar, dass sie damit nicht durchkommen werden, doch Gaby versichert ihm, dass sie es ihnen nicht leicht machen werden. Susan denkt am Kamin über die Geschehnisse des Tages nach. Peter versucht Bree über ihren Kater hinweg zu helfen. Gabrielle ist ganz vernarrt in "ihr" Baby, doch Carlos ahnt, dass schlimmes auf sie zukommen wird. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Die Versuchung kommt zu jedem von uns. Ob wir ihr nachgeben oder nicht, hängt von unserer Fähigkeit ab, sie trotz ihrer Verkleidung zu erkennen. Manchmal erscheint sie in Form einer alten Flamme, die auf einmal wieder aufflackert. Oder in Form eines neuen Freundes, der irgendwann so viel mehr sein könnte. Oder als ein kleines Kind, das Gefühle in uns weckt, von denen wir bisher nichts ahnten. Und so geben wir der Versuchung nach, obwohl wir doch wissen, dass wir am nächsten Morgen die Folgen ertragen müssen."